Star Trek: The Last Generation
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: "What if we're the last hope? The only ones who can fight for our home … and what if everybody out there is waiting for us to do that? To go out and rescue them… to show them the way… That's a scary thought. That's a burden… I think we can take it on. I think we can do it." – Chief Medical Officer Annella Ral, U.S.S Enterprise 1701-J


[Escreva texto]

Title: Star Trek: The Last Generation

Author: lostinfantasy9918 or heliorei9918

Spoilers: The entire Star trek Universe, original timeline, including Star Trek Online.

Author's notes: Writing Star Trek is always a challenge. Star Trek is most known for its technobabble and sci-fi but also for the strong morals and almost utopian human society. More than anything it's hard to relate to that since we live in a society which struggles every day, commonly known for its ambiguous moral which clearly distances itself from the utopian society of Star Trek.

In this fanfic, with all original characters, happening in the year 2579, the 26Th century, I'm going, purposely, to show another face of Star Trek, not so utopian. It's more about survival. So, for that fact, I think this won't be your typical Star Trek fanfic, I guess.

This fanfic takes place in the original timeline.

P.S – English isn't my first language so my updates won't be very frequent. Since this a long term project, I advise you, in case you are interested, to put this fanfic in your story alert list.

Chapter 1

"THIS IS MUTINY!" – Admiral Sven Jansen shouted furiously: He couldn't believe what was at his front.

On the starship Enterprise 1701-J bridge, he was surrounded by five officers were, each one positing itself in a strategic point forming a safety perimeter around the admiral, pointing phasers at him. What was going to be a normal day, with each officer assuming its position on the bridge, performing their daily roster, took a different turn what promised to be a defining day for the rest of their lives.

"Admiral Sven Jansen, you're here by taken under arrest for the sabotage attempt of the Enterprise and the assassination of Starfleet officer Michael Davis." – First officer Xana Doras proclaimed with an icy tone.

"What?" – Standing up, the admiral stepped forward from his chair completely outraged with the accusation but restrained himself as the officers pointed their phasers with even more conviction.

"Be careful with your next move Admiral. If you try to activate the photonic security, you will be taken down."- Doras's eyes just showed the Admiral how much seriousness in the decision of pointing phasers.

As difficult as it could be, the Admiral sighed, struggling between reason and rage. – "No matter preposterous your accusations are ,where is the evidence to support it? I want to see it!"

"Secured in safe location…" – Commander Xana Doras decided not ot hint anymore clues except one. – "…evidence which will be presented in court martial."

Just the mention of court martial made the Admiral even more outraged. The yelling began. - "Nonsense! I DEMAND…"

"You murdered a Starfleet officer! YOU DON'T DEMAND ANYTHING!"

The Admiral shook his head. - "This is just a coup d'état so that you can have the chair…"

"I HAVE PROOF!"

"Bullshit! Ask Enterprise. Let's check the data…"

"Who do you think has the evidence?" – Commander Xana Doras gave a sly but icy smile.

"Fabricated! Planted . From the first day, you wanted the chair. That's no secret!"

"Until I see your alleged evidence, you do not have the authority…"

" But I Do." - The admiral's rage started to dissipate when he heard the chief medical officer voice. The elevator had just opened and Doctor Annella Ral, a half human-half betazoid, walked out as calm as she could, walking towards him, stopping about two meters away from him.

"Doctor please, stand aside." –First officer Xana Doras 's plead was ignored by the doctor who waved her arm, signaling it was her time to talk.

Her black eyes absorbed the admiral's attention.

"_Sven, tell me why you did it."- _Annella was talking to Sven, inside his head.

"_You have to believe me." _– He replied vigorously.

"_Then why can I see it in your mind?"_

"_NO, that's not possible .You know I couldn't do that."_

"_No? Then what is your true nature Sven?"_

"_Annella, try to understand…" _

"_I thought we were explorers."_

"_We are…"_

"_This mission is an entire deception!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"You lied to me!" – Her calm had faded away. Her human side had taken over her serene betazoid side.

Now everybody heard what she said: the telepathic communication gave place to normal conversation. The statement which everyone in that bridge heard: That hurt more the admiral more than a punch or a phaser. He too along the rest of the crew had discovered recently his true nature, which when to think of it, he realized, that was no longer his crew: he had lost the faith and the trust of them, hers specially. The unknown and fear had taken over them.

"Annella, please don't do this…" - The admiral's eyes meet hers in a mist of plead with love.

"The least you could do…" – Annella had to bite her tongue: now her betazoid side was taking over again, calmer and more serene, - "Admiral Sven Jansen, as chief medical officer, I pronounced you incapable of performing your duty based on the evidence presented by the rest of senior staff. I have no choice but to relieve you of command in favor of the first officer, Commander Xana Doras."

Cornered, the Admiral lowered his head, defeated. – "This is wrong. We have to stay together…"

"Hardly, when you murder someone." – First officer Doras stated. – "Escort him to the brig."

The admiral didn't offer any resistance. Crushed, two security officers grabbed him by his arms and walked out of the bridge leaving first officer and the doctor looking at each other.

As much as she didn't want to do it, the doctor had no choice. - "Enterprise…" - The mention of the starship name made appear a holographic image of female human which looked at the doctor. - "Yes?"

"Chief medical officer Annella Ral, authorization code alpha-3243-omega. I hereby, declare Admiral Sven Jansen unfit for command. First officer Doras has the command."

"Authorization verified. "

"Commander, you have the bridge." – The doctor stated sadly. As she turned around she heard the first officer comment.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." – Doctor Annella Ral gave a sad smile and she walked out of the bridge.

Xana Doras contemplated, looking at the chair for a few seconds before she sat down. – "Ensign, contact Starfleet."

"I'm directing all power to communication systems, extending range…opening hailing frequencies." – A few seconds passed by and only silence meet them.

"Aren't we still in range?" – The commander asked, surprised.

"Yes but we have no response." – The ensign replied, baffled.

"Send a subspace message. We need to know what's going on."

To be continued…


End file.
